


Canis Major

by MonkeyZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Rock climbing, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyZero/pseuds/MonkeyZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is disgruntled that James has a new girlfriend. When he goes rock climbing with James and Lily, he sees somebody who catches his fancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canis Major

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this while I was rock climbing, and then I finally sat down and wrote it.

It wasn’t that Sirius didn’t like James’ new girlfriend. In fact, she was one of the better ones. She was funny and fiery and she never misgendered him, which really was a relief. No, Lily wan’t the problem. The problem was that James had a girlfriend at all. And it wasn’t that Sirius had feelings for James—they were now legally brothers—but it was that James was spending all his time with her, and not with Sirius. And Sirius had accepted it, until this. This was heresy.

“You can’t go on a date on a Saturday,” Sirius shouted. “Saturday is our day. We do things together on Saturday.”

“For Christ’s sake, Sirius,” James said, exasperated. “It’s not like we had plans. We would have just sat around watching animal planet. I’ll hang out with you tomorrow.”

“But it’s the principle of it,” Sirius shot back. “Saturday is a standing date. You can’t just bugger off with your girlfriend and miss Caturday. What am I going to do? Watch Animal Planet _alone_?”

“Fine,” James said, throwing his hands in the air. “You can come along if you like. We’re going rock climbing. Then I’ll drop you off at home before we go out for dinner. Is that good enough?”

“Ugh,” Sirius groaned. “I guess.”

“Well get dressed then,” James said. “I’m leaving in ten minutes.”

Grinning, Sirius ran to his closet, and started rooting through his athletic clothes. He pulled on a pink sports bra, electric blue leggings, and a purple top. When he got back downstairs, James was standing at the door, spinning his keys around his finger and rolling his eyes. “You’re going to blind somebody one of these days,” James grumbled, to which Sirius stuck out his tongue.

When they arrived at the climbing gym, Lily only raised her eyebrows slightly when she saw Sirius coming along. “Good afternoon boys,” she said. “Shall we?”

She showed her ID to a blonde boy behind the counter, and said, “Hello Pete. These two boys are with me. They’ll both need gear.” While Peter got harnesses for James and Sirius, Sirius glanced around the gym. He had never been climbing before, but James had only been a few times, and how hard could it really be? “Do you know how to belay?” Peter asked.

“Be—what?” Sirius asked, causing James to groan.

“Right then,” Peter said, “You can climb, but your friends will need to belay you. That’s means they’ll be holding the rope for you.”

“Oh,” Sirius said, and joined Lily by the lockers. She had already gotten into her harness, which was rather impressive, as it had a great deal of straps and loops, and Sirius was utterly baffled.

“You put your legs in through here,” she sighed, helping Sirius into his harness. “And make sure the shoes are snug. If they’re too loose you won’t be able to hold onto the wall as well.”

Sirius glanced down at the shoes with mild disgust. He didn’t want to think about how many people had put their sweaty feet in the shoes. Wrinkling his noes, he pulled them on anyway and laced them up tight.

Ten minutes later, Sirius was holding into the wall for dear life. “Let me down,” he demanded.

“You need to let go of the wall before I can let you down,” Lily pointed out. “You won’t go anywhere. I’ve got you. You’ll just swing out a foot or two, then I can lower you. You’ll be fine.”

“Just let me down,” Sirius called. He had made the fatal mistake of looking down midway through the route, and now he didn’t think he had ever been so scared.

“Sirius, Lily just told you she can’t do that until you let go,” James said. Even from twenty feet up, Sirius could hear the annoyance in his voice. “Just close your eyes, and let go.” Sirius took a few calming breaths, then, feeling ready to face his death, let go of the hold.

The result was not as dramatic as he had expected, and he found himself, hanging suspended in midair, and then Lily’s voice said, “I’m going to let you down now. Don’t be surprised.” Sirius nodded, but when he felt himself fall—albeit at a slow steady pace—he shrieked all the same.

“For God’s sake Sirius,” James said. “You’ve only moved two feet.”

“I’m afraid of heights,” Sirius shot back as Lily continued to lower him. Before he knew it, he was sitting on the floor, and looking up at Lily and James.

“Look, maybe if you’re afraid of heights you can stay on the ground,” James offered.

“You just want to not have to deal with me,” Sirius said. “Besides, I’d be bored.”

“You could always use the auto-belay ropes,” Lily suggested, glancing between Sirius. “That way, we could all climb without waiting for each other.”

“Fine,” Sirius said. “I’ll just leave you to your date then.”

Sirius did his best to walk away in a defiant manner, and heard James mutter, “drama queen.” Only, after he had made his dramatic exit, Sirius realized he didn’t know what or where an automatic belay rope was.

Feeling rather foolish, Sirius approached the front desk, where the friendly blonde boy was spraying the shoes with what Sirius hoped was disinfectant. “Hey,” Sirius said, giving his best charming smile. “I was hoping you could show me where the, um, auto-belay ropes are.

Peter smiled at him and nodded, then called, “Remus!” Sirius glanced over his shoulder, to see another man at the other side of the room drilling something into the wall. “Can you get this guy set up on an auto-belay?” The other man—Remus apparently—set down his drill and waved Sirius over.

“Thanks,” Sirius said to Peter, then rushed over to where Remus was. Once he got close enough, he couldn’t help but notice that Remus was very cute. He had curly, light brown hair, olive skin, and amber eyes. He was rather tall, and his tank top showed off very well-muscled arms. Gulping, Sirius introduced himself, trying not to stammer.

“Right,” Remus said. “You clip this into your harness, then unclip it here, like this…” Sirius absorbed very little of what Remus said, as he was far more concerned with admiring Remus’ features. “Er… are you still there?” Remus asked after a minute or two.

“Oh, yeah,” Sirius said, blushing furiously.

“Okay,” Remus said with a smirk. “But this next bit is important. When you get down, make sure to clip the rope back into the wall before you unclip yourself. If you let go, it’ll go all the way to the top, and I’ll have to go get it, and that’s a lot of extra work for me. So don’t let go of it.”

“Yes,” Sirius said, nodding. It didn’t seem too hard.

After some time, climbing and falling off the wall—and Sirius really hoped Remus didn’t see that one fall—Sirius had just unhooked the clip on his harness, and… well shit. He watched the rope zip up to the ceiling with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was going to have to ask Remus to go get that. Any dreams he had harbored about maybe getting a date out of all of this flew away with the rope. He considered just running off and hiding in James’ car for the next hour or two, or walking home, but figured that would be a bit of a dick move.

Squaring his shoulders, Sirius forced himself to march over to where Remus was drilling holds into the wall, but by the time he got his march had deflated a bit and would more accurately be called a slink. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs. “Er…” Sirius said as Remus picked up a new hold.

“You need me to go get the rope, don’t you?” Remus sighed, putting down his drill again.

“Uh, yeah,” Sirius admitted. Remus groaned and walked over to the wall and clipped in. Sirius stepped back and watched as the other man made his way up the wall, and he had to admit the view was rather nice. Remus’ shirt was loose enough to fall away in the right places and reveal nicely muscled shoulders, while his arms pulled him up the wall effortlessly. And then there were his tight pants that revealed a very nice backside.

“You’re salivating a little.” Sirius jumped, and turned around to see James standing less than a foot behind him.

“Well, you know, he’s very, very cute,” Sirius admitted, glancing up at Remus.

“So you’re not still mad at me for abandoning you?” James asked.

“No,” Sirius admitted.

“Because Lily said that if you really want to join us, I mean, you are being a bit of a menace to the gym on your own…” James offered.

“I’m fine,” Sirius said, flicking his eyes back up to sneak another glance at Remus’ ass. “You go enjoy your date.”

When Remus reached the bottom, he pulled his shirt up to wipe a thin layer of sweat off his face, revealing a flat stomach. Sirius had to stifle a very unflattering squeak.

“You know,” Remus said, wiping his curls out of his face, “Sound travels pretty well around here. I can hear pretty well from the top of the route.”

“You—you heard… oh fuck,” Sirius stammered, blushing furiously. “I’m sorry, it’s just, you’re…wow, and I was just you know admiring the view, but I’ll just stop talking now. I know I’ve been horribly annoying, and you must think I’m weird, so I’ll just sink into the floor now and die.”

Remus chuckled and walked away. Sirius thought he might dies of embarrassment, but then Remus returned and slipped a small piece of paper into his hand. “That’s my number,” Remus said with a grin. “I’m done here at three, but you can text me whenever.”

-One Month Later-

“Just to be clear, you are not getting me off the ground, no matter what you offer to do later tonight,” Sirius said, glancing around the rock gym. Despite being rather obsessed with watching his boyfriend climb, Sirius’ fear of heights had not lessened. At all.

“Don’t worry,” Remus sighed. “I’m just trying to show you something. Taking Sirius’ hand, he pulled him towards the scary, difficult part of the gym Sirius avoided on principle. “Do you remember this part?” Remus asked.

Sirius screwed up his face in concentration then said, “Was this the route you were working on when we met?”

“Yes,” Remus said with a grin. “Anyway, I finally named it. Take a look. It’s the blue one.” Sirius turned his head to read the placard on the wall and grinned when he read the words Canis Major.

“You named a route after me?” Sirius asked.

“It’s how I woo all the boys,” Remus joked.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sirius demanded. With a smile, Remus took hold of Sirius chin, then leaned down and pressed their lips together. Sirius made a small noise, then pulled on Remus hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of a crowded gym, not caring that people were looking, not caring about anything much. All he cared about was that he was dating Remus Lupin, and he was probably far gone in love with him as well, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/follow-the-bvtterflies and I mostly post Harry Potter and Wolfstar


End file.
